The Wayward
Introduction The Wayward is a medium to heavy roleplaying guild that accepts all races, classes, and levels. We are beginner roleplay friendly, but we have some requirements and expectations. The Wayward is a newly established RP guild that was formed April 25, 2010. Alignment: Neutral Leader: Zelleana Wildenrath About Us The Wayward is a neutrally aligned freelance-based organization that simply tries to make its way through the ever changing world of Azeroth. We have a great variety of options because of our ways, in forms of employment and alliances. Our goal is simple; to keep moving forward in the world. This is possible by are willingness to do work many are afraid of, as well as take jobs many don’t approve of. Even so, we still refuse to take on a job that causes harm to another person, unless that person has done harm to us. In the end, we don’t want to be told how to do a job, or what to do it with. All we want is the freedom to do what needs to be done. In General The Wayward is an Alliance-side neutral guild that enjoys the roleplay aspect of World of Warcraft. The Wayward is small and newer, but still remains a determined guild. We do take roleplaying very seriously. Of course, we are also a friendly group of people who enjoy random jokes as well as helping each other out. If we come across as anything else, you must have caught us on a bad day. It is encouraged to all those wishing to join the Wayward that they prepare themselves for heavy RP and have an idea about who or what their character is. We are new roleplayer friendly so if you lack character development we can help you out you need it. Basically, a strong desire to roleplay is all we look for in our members, as well as a pleasant attitude and good sense of humor. The Wayward is a relaxed and fun-loving guild, as told by many of its devoted members. Please keep in mind, OOC drama is not tolerated in anyway shape or form. It ruins the mood of others and damages our group spirit. Roleplaying Style The Wayward roleplaying style is a mixture of both storyline and improv RP. Our roleplaying can be found both in game, as well as on our forums where members enjoy writing various stories about their adventures. The Wayward guild-chat is rarely used. Instead, all of our discussions are done in a private chat channel, where anything can be said, so long as it sticks to the Wayward rules. This means absolutely NO harassment towards any other players, please keep it friendly. As a guild, we choose to roleplay whenever and where ever. Generally speaking we try no to constrict our activity to the major cities, seeing as this can become repetitive after a while. Our missions can take us anywhere in Azeroth, which adds variety and spice in our roleplaying style. Due to our wayward ways, we have no permanent headquarters. Mainly we rent locations based on our present needs and situations. We take on jobs from many people, not wanting a permanent employer. The Wayward follows its own path and rules, which sometimes means other people may not approve. Generally our intent is good, and we wish no harm to others who have not done harm to us. Wayward Ranking System The Wayward ranking system is a bit different in its own way. We try to keep the idea of the guild free flowing, but some structure is still needed in order for us to be successful and functioning. Category:Roleplaying Guilds